


First Meeting

by Marineth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Different Beginning!, Chat Noir Cutie, Cute Encounters, F/M, Fluff, Marichat for life, This was supposed to be for Marichat May but I forgot to post it here cuz I'm new here yey, What if Chat meets Marinette First, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marineth/pseuds/Marineth
Summary: What if Chat Noir met Marinette first when he got his ring?





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time posting something here so yeah, I had to write something for my favorite ship!
> 
> The story takes place after Adrien received his ring. Enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

By: Thomas Astruc

 

"Plagg, claws out!"

As soon as he said these words, green light engulfed Adrien's room. 

"Plagg? Where are you?"

He began to walk around his room and saw his reflection. He had eyes that was like a cat's. Wait, he even had cat ears! 

"Cool! With this appearance, no one will know it's me!" He smirked at his own reflection. 

He still needs to get used to it though.  
"Wait, what did Plagg say again? I can get freedom?" 

He touched his suit and he felt something on his back. It was silver in color and it had a paw print at the center. He took it and observed the thing.

"What's this? A baton?" 

He felt excitment bubble in his chest. He can't wait to try it.

It was already dark when he opened one of his windows so he jumped with all his might and he landed on top of the nearest roof. 

"Let's test what this little baton can do."

Being the curious cat he is, he saw the little paw print and pressed the biggest button.

The baton extended and he got thrown away with it. 

"Good thing cats always landed on their feet" he grinned to himself.

He continued to jump from roof to roof while smiling. He never felt this way before. He felt free. In a way that not anyone can experience. 

Plagg was right. It did give him freedom. The view was breathtaking. The city was full of lights. He was proud of his city and he was ready to protect it.

After being thrown a lot of times, he was now finally getting used to his baton. When he was about to jump again, he felt something following him. It kept on hitting his back. It was black and it was attached to... his hips?

"Woah I have a tail!" he was so conscious of his tail that he didn't even know where he was going. And this reckless thing made his tail stuck on a pipe.

He got pulled back and fell. He crashed into the roof infront of a balcony. It smells so good there so when he looked up, he saw a petite girl staring at him.

 

Marinette was having a bad day. She can't believe that Chloe is in her class again! She can't stand being bullied anymore. She sighed in defeat so she got her sketch book and pencil instead. 

She decided to go to her balcony for fresh air. It was a quiet night. Her hair was freed from her usual hairstyle. Designing in a perfect night like this was the comfort she needed. 

Her peaceful night was disrupted when she heard something crashing. Not only did her pencil fall, the page that she was working on was now messy. 'It really is a bad day' she thought to herself.

She can't help but go and take a look. It might be something important. When she leaned into the railings, she saw the most mesmerizing eyes she has ever seen. 

It reminded her of a cat. Or wait, maybe it is a cat. WHAT IS THAT?! Is that cat ears...? Her eyes widened when she saw it. IT even has a tail! and It has blonde hair and a human body, so maybe it's not a cat. A hybrid? Wait WHAT. 

Her mind kept on making hypotheses but none of them really made sense. From hybrids it became cat man, a distant relative of spider man. That was the best she could think of right now.

While Marinette's mental breakdown, Chat Noir was thinking of the opposite. He was drowning. 'So blue..' . He was starting to think now that everything that he saw tonight was beautiful. How lucky could he get? 

Her hair was as dark as the night. Her pretty bluebell eyes. Her cheeks were color pink. Her plump lips that's so kis-

His thoughts were destroyed by Marinette's shriek. Thankfully it was not too loud to wake others up. He still needed to cover it though.

"Shh. Shushh. Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." All he got was her muffled response.

"Oh sorry haha" he laughed nervously and removed his hand. 

"What are you? Who are you? And what are you doing here? Wh-" Marinette was cut off again by him.

"Wait. One question at a time please. And first of all I'm not here to hurt you. I just fell here by accident." he needs to pick the right words since he doesn't know how to deal with people especially with the ones who are around the same age as him. 

"Why did you fall? Were you flying? But wait back to the first question, what are you?" she asked while she was looking at him in the eye to see if he was really telling the truth.

"I'm a superhero. I just got my powers so I can't really explain it to you since I don't understand it myself." He chuckled while saying the last part. "Oh and I'm Chat Noir! Happy to serve you!" he bowed.

Marinette still couldn't take it all in but she can tell that he was telling the truth.

"Uhh... Well nice to meet you too?" 

There was an awkward silence after that but Marinette decided to break it.

"Hey, Can I talk to you about something?"  

Chat Noir was surprised to hear that from her. It was the first time they met and she wanted to talk to him? He can't help but feel happy at the thought of having someone to talk to other than Nathalie. 

"Sure. But I just have to warn you that I might get awkward all of the sudden because I really don't know how to interact with other people at all." He laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear that he was nervous. 

Marinette could see the sadness in his eyes and how his ears deflated a little when he said those words. She was not the only one having problems. He needs her.

"Chat Noir right? Come here next to me." she said while gesturing to stand next to her. 

Chat Noir sat up from where he was and stood beside her. They were leaning on the railings to look at the sky. Even from here, it had an awesome view.

"You know..." Marinette began to speak first. 

"..it's not a bad thing that you don't know how to interact with people right now or even if you don't have friends, because for sure one day there will be someone who will change that." 

Chat Noir looked at her as if she had 2 heads. He thought they were going to talk about her but there's that warm feeling again. It had been too long since he last felt this warmth. Ever since his mother left, it's been cold and lonely. 

He began to remember all the sad things that happened to his life. But all of his negative thinking were destroyed by Marinette's gentle words.

"There are things that are meant to happen you know. Like today for example,  it was a really bad day for me because I was in the same class as my bully again this year but something good came out of it. I made 2 new friends! And if it wasn't because of the bully, I wouldn't have to come out here to draw and we wouldn't have met. I just realized it earlier, so I really think that there is a right timing for everything." after she finished talking, she met Chat Noir's eyes that were full of emotions. 

She didn't want to break the contact. Now it was Chat's turn to speak. 

"T-Thank You... It's been so long since I've heard someone said good things to me. I don't know any other words to say... Can you please be my friend?" Chat closed his eyes for the response but he was disheartened when he heard Marinette chuckle. 

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No you silly cat. You were one of the 2 friends I was talking about earlier so you're already my friend!" Marinette said while smiling brightly at him.

"Really..?"   "Really."  
Chat was on the verge of crying but he couldn't let his friend watch him cry and be vulnerable as soon as they became friends. Chat shook his head to get a grip. So he started the conversation this time.

"So... What do friends do?" 

Marinette smiled sweetly at him. "First we need to get to know each other."

"I can't tell you my real identity though."

"It's fine! We don't have to tell anything deep or something just normal facts like your favorite color, ambitions things like that."

"Ok." 

They took turns to ask the other a question. Chat Noir was the one who asked first. The night was full of laughter and smiles. It was nice for both of them. They needed each other's company. 

They didn't know that these things they learned about each other would change things though.

"What. You like puns?" Marinette bursts out laughing. She can't believe that this guy was a dork all along.

"What's so punny about that though? I didn't know it was so enpurrtaining."

"Well the last one was too much."

"You don't like puns purrincess?"

"What's with the nickname? And seriously,  is purr the only thing you can add to your puns?" She raised her eyebrows

"Well... Since you want more purrincess, I shall give you more. But do you have any suggestions?" 

"No I don't. Ask google not me." Marinette deadpanned.

Little did she know that he actually followed her words. He began to search cat puns and cat memes.

Everytime he sees a good one, he shows it to her and they would laugh at the memes. 

Their laughter was cut off by a women's voice. "Marinette dear? You're still awake?" 

Marinette panicked but Chat Noir helped her. "Yes Maman, I was busy drawing designs and..." she saw chat noir pointing her phone. "....I was watching memes. Sorry I was too loud hehehe." she laughed dryly at her half lie and half truth excuse.

Meanwhile Chat Noir was laughing at her. That damn cat. She'll make him pay later. 

"Okay Dear... Be sure to sleep after that. You still need to help your father bake tomorrow morning. Good night!" 

"Will do. Maman, Good Night!"

After some hushed words, they went back to their position earlier. Marinette was glaring at Chat.

Chat was still chuckling but he needed to speak. "Hahaha Sorry but you bake?" 

"Nice way of changing the subject." she rolled her eyes but still answered. "Yes I do. I thought I told you earlier." 

"No you didn't. You only told me your parents own a bakery. I didnt know you had the talent too!" 

"I guess I did say that. Don't worry maybe I'll give you some treats from the bakery next time." 

Chat Noir wasn't able to answer her directly. She lost him. 'Next time huh..'  
He smiled to himself.

"Thanks Marinette but I guess you need to sleep now huh?" he said this sounding a little disapointed but he masked it with a smile. He shouldn't be selfish.

"Well I have to. I guess this is goodbye?"

"Nahh We'll see each other laturr. In our dreams" he said this while wiggling his brows.

"Psh as if." she rolled her eyes but still smiled.

Marinette was about to say goodbye again but she was stopped when Chat Noir suddenly pulled her for a hug.

"Thank Mew so much. For everything." 

Marinette hugged back too. (She ignored the pun) It felt like he wasn't going to let go any time time soon so she turned her head and planted a kiss on his cheeks. 

Chat Noir automatically set her free. Both of them was blushing but Marinette was proud. This was her revenge. 

"Thank You too Chat Noir. See you tomorrow?" 

"Ofcourse I'm coming back to redeem my pure cheeks." he winked at her. 

Marinette couldn't help but blush at his words but still she really needed to sleep now. So she playfully pushed back Chat Noir and waved bye bye. 

Chat Noir was watching her go back inside her room. He was smiling dumbly. He was feeling giddy. He went back to his room feeling like he was on cloudnine. He was humming!

Plagg was worried. What happened to his chosen? Did something happen while he went outside?

"Kid, what's wrong? What happened?" 

Adrien chuckled. "There's nothing wrong Plagg. I made a friend! A girl!"

"Ohh so you have a girlfriend now huh. First day of freedom and you already have the love of your life" 

"No Plagg, she's just a friend. A friend."

 

A/N: Well that's gonna have to change soon *smirks*


End file.
